Solider Boy: the quest to save Hera
by jeremiahgrayson633
Summary: Jacob and his 2 older brothers find themselves at camp half blood right after the battle for Manhattan. They will embark on a journey with Leo, Piper, and Jason to save Hera. Will they survive at this camp? Maybe they might find love along the way. Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Percy Jackson series.
1. Chapter 1

**hi people who are reading this. This is my first chapter of my first book ever published on here so I hope you like it. Please comment on it and tell me if I need to change any thing. Thanks my friends.**

Hi my name is Jacob Moore but my friends and family call me Easy. I'm a 15 year old african-American with (for some reason) icy blue eyes and has black hair. I'm tall for my age, just a little under 6 feet 2 inches, same height as my brothers. I'm buff because me and my two older brothers like to work out. My brothers are Michael and Tech. Techs real name is Marcus but since he is so good with electronics we call him tech. Michael and tech are twins that look just alike. Both are african-American like me and are 17 with hazel eyes and black hair. if I had to say what we are in two words it would be chick magnets. To bad my charm didn't help me at that moment because at that moment I was running for my life. My two brothers and I was racing up a hill as fast as our legs can carry us to the tall pine tree at the top. Something told me if I could make it there I would be safe. Michael and Tech right behind me trying to keep ahead of whatever was hot on our tails. We could hear it behind us slowly gaining. We may have not known what it was but we did know why it was chasing us. It could smell us. We are what my mother called "half bloods", half mortal half god. My mother told us all about my brothers being born because she fell for the god Hephaestus and being in danger, but me, I was different. Turns out my mom slept with two gods. One was Hephaestus and the other was Ares. Turns out Hephaestus had not given her the "attention" she needed, so she found it else were. Now I have the power of two gods in me. Basically to sum up the conversation we had with our mom before the thing behind us crushed her to death is, we're special, we're in danger, and we need to lay low and stay away from monsters. That lay low stuff lasted 20 second before our first monster came into the house through the bathroom window. (why it just didn't come through the front door like a regular person would confuses me a lot) then he grabbed my mom and before me and my brother could react smashed her to a pulp on the floor.

Now we are tearing up the hill to get to safety. We was almost there when Tech got hit from behind and goes flying forward and bounces off an invisible force field and hits the ground unconscious. "No!" was all Michael got to say before the monster knocks him into me and we go rolling down the hill. I got up and noticed Michael is also unconscious. The monster bellowed and came charging towards me. I didn't know what was happening but just the sight of both my brothers unconscious made me mad at the monster. It already took my mother away but it wouldn't take my brothers. My hands start to heat up and as i look at them an all black double-edge sword suddenly appears. In comes up to my waist if I stood it strait up from the ground. It fit well in my hands and it was well balanced so I held it up on instinct and charge the monster, also on instinct if it wasn't I would have ran for my life again or would have been dead. The monster swiped at me but I rolled under its arm and through it legs. (How I did that without impaling myself with my sword also confuses me a lot) when I turned around and found its exposed backside I stabbed forward sticking my sword all the way through its body. Right before my eyes it crumbled to dust like a dry sandcastle. I then heard horns blaring from the other side of the hill and saw about twenty kid in all run over the top. After that my vision started swimming and I passed out from exhaustion.

**UH OH a crazy monster, an invisible barrier, and now strange people what shall happen in the next chapter. We shall see.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey friends here is chapter 2 of the story. I have a lot of ideas for the book and I hope you guys like it. We'll here is the next chapter, enjoy.**

* * *

I woke up to a pounding headache. I was disoriented and my vision was blurry and I could only make out blurry shapes and sizes. One person stood above the rest and since my vision was real crappy it looked like that person had a lot of junk in the trunk. I groaned and tried to sit up but it only made the headache worse so I plopped back down on a surprisingly plush pillow. The people on the other side of the room heard and saw what happened and rushed over. Somebody held something that felt like a straw to my lips and said "here drink this it will make you feel better."

I sipped on the drink that tasted just like my favorite drink Mountain Dew. Instantly the headache faded and my vision focused and I was surrounded by three people. One was a girl with stormy gray eyes staring at me with a cup in her hand. She had blond hair and had blue jeans with an orange t-shirt on. The next person was a buff guy that looked like a surfer but what really creeped me out was the fact that he had eyes all over his body. Then the third person was the icing on the cake. It was a guy in his mid-forties with a t-shirt like the one the girl was wearing with a bow and quiver over his shoulder. But that wasn't the freaky part. From waist down he was a horse. Yes I said it and I'll say it again. From waist down he was a **HORSE.** I nearly passed out again if the girl didn't catch me and shake me

When I was able to focus again the girl said"hi my name is Annabeth, the guy with the multi eyes is Argus and this man" she said pointing to the horse guy "is our camp director Chiron." "What your name?" she asked suddenly. The horse guy "Chiron" put his hand on her shoutlier and said "slow down Annabeth, he is still recovering." "It's alright." I managed to croak out in my deep voice. "My name is Jacob but my friends call me Easy." "Why do they call you that?" Annabeth asked with curiosity written all over her face. "Because" I answered "apparently everything I do I make it look easy." "Oh" was the only answer she gave me, obviously ready to ask another question when reality hit me hard

"Where are my brothers!" I screamed, startling everyone. "the two guys you were with were your brothers?" Chiron asked. I just nodded my head and searched the entire room for them, but they were nowhere to be seen. "Jacob, your brothers are already awake and out with the campers. "they woke up a few hours ago." I sighed with relief that my brothers were okay. "Can I go see them now?" "Not right now, right now you need to tell me how did you know we were here, how did you get here, and why are you here. So I told them. The entire story from the point when my mom slept with two gods to me killing a monster with a sword I pulled out of thin air. Chiron, Annabeth, and Argus didn't move a muscle until I finished. "Son of Hephaestus and Ares, hmmm." Chiron said mostly to himself.

"Well!",He said finally after mumbling to himself for 30 seconds, "now that we know about you it's time you learned about this camp. You already know me as the camp director and this camp is called Camp Half-Blood. Here you will live and learn to survive and fight monsters such as the one you faced on the hill." Chiron told me all of this and I soaked it up like a sponge."Now you are free to go and explore if you can stand and walk"he told me at last. I sat up and put my feet on the ground and leaned forward. Then I pushed myself up till I was standing. Annabeth took a step back considering how big i am. I was a little taller than Argus and came up to Chiron's shoulder. Something beeped and startled me because it was so quiet in the room for a few seconds. Annabeth looked at her watch and said she had to go and ran out of the room. "What's up with her?" ,I asked. "She has to consult the Oracle of Delphi." was all Chiron said as if that explained every thing. "For what." ,I asked. "Her... boyfriend Percy Jackson has gone missing and she needs to find him so she is going to consult the oracle for a answer to where he might be." "oh",was my only answer.

"you should get going, don't keep your brothers waiting." ,He told me, pointing toward the door. I stepped toward it and opened it with a push. A blast of fresh air greeted me as I stepped out into the sun light.

**Well that's all for the 2nd chapter I will update the third as soon as I can. Hope you enjoyed it even though it was a little boring. Please don't forget to comment. Thanks friends!**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey friends chapter 3 has arrived. I hope you all like how fast I am putting up these chapters. Please don't forget to comment. Thanks friends.**

* * *

When my eyes adjusted to the intense sunlight I took a look around And I must say Camp Half-blood was really beautiful. With its cabins and its beach and sword arena... Wait what! I saw kids swinging and slicing at each other with what looked like pretty dangerous swords. They were so fluent with their motions it was almost like dancing, except if you made a wrong move you could die. I walked around some and found a big cabin that looked like a factory with a bunch chimneys letting smoke out. I went around the side and found the door open so I peaked in. There was a bunch of burly looking kids covered in sweat working on weapons of mass destruction. Boys and girls alike were hammering away at swords and axes that looked like they could cut diamond in half. They all stopped and looked at me with surprised faces. I just waved at them all and quickly walked away.

I walked around for a little more when I bumped into Annabeth again. "Oh hi Annebeth, whats up" ,I said casually. "Hey Easy how's it going" ,she said looking a little pail. "What's wrong?" ,I asked with worry hoping she was all right. "Nothing just worried about my boyfriend Percy." ,she said with a sigh. "Yeah Chiron told me about his sudden disappearance." I said with sympathy. "Yea, well I need to go speak with him anyways see ya later." she said walking away. "Bye!" ,I yelled going in the other direction towards the cabins.

As I was walking looking at the different cabins a voice came from behind me saying, "You lost". I turned around to find a girl that was about my age in short shorts an a camp shirt. She had long blond hair and beautiful green eyes. "No I'm just looking around, I'm new here so i was just exploring." ,I said trying not to lose my cool since this girl was extra hot. "Oh so your the third brother that the other two were talking about." She said with a smile that went from ear to ear. My eyebrows shot up. "You know where my brothers are!" ,I sai- no I yelled, startling the girl. Then she put on a smile and said, "yea." "Could you take me to them" I said trying not to sound to demanding. "How about I give you a tour of the camp then show you where your brothers." She said with a smile. I really wanted to see my brothers but that smile she gave was not something I could say no to so I said "sure, why not." "okay then follow me she said" walking away. I was happy to comply.

After hours of walking and talking we started to head up to the dining hall where everyone were starting to file in. I looked at the sun and noticed how dark it was getting. "Time flies when your having fun" ,I thought to myself. The girl and I got to know each other very well. Her name was Jessica and she was 15 like me. Her mother was Aphrodite ,which explains her hotness, and her dad was a engineer. I told her about me and my crappy life and she listen with great attention, didn't mention the fact that I was the son of two different gods.

As we walked up the hill a shady figure flew from behind me and grabbed Jessica. She screamed and I was 2 second from beating the crap out of the mysterious shape when she started laughing. "Josh stop it" ,she squealed. I finally got a good look at the guy. He was tall but i was still taller than him by a Few inches. He was well built, had blue eyes but they were not as bright as mine, and had long black hair. "Who's the freak?" ,he said looking at me. I instantly knew I would hate him. "Josh this is my friend Easy, Easy meet my boyfriend Josh. His dad is Ares." Jessica told me. I stuck out my hand just to be nice but he didn't shake it. He just rapped his arms around Jessica's waist and said "come on babe let's go get something to eat." "Ok." ,She said and they started walking away. "Bye Easy!" ,She yelled over her shoulder. "Bye" ,I mumbled to myself. I definitely did not like Josh at all.

I finally made it to the dining hall and saw my brothers at a table filled with kids. (**in this story anybody can sit anywhere nomatter what cabin you are in) **I walked over to them dodging kids bouncing from table to table. When I made it there they both jump up screaming "Easy!". We shared a quick hug before all three of us sat down at the table. They introduced me to their friends Shawn, Lewis, Curtis, Cyan, and Redmond From the Hermes cabin, which is were we will be sleeping if we didn't get claimed tonight. My stomach was growling so I asked "when can I get some food, I'm starving". Tech answered that question. "All you have to do is picture what you want and it will appear before you, same with your drink" he said. I raised my eyebrows not believing him. "Go ahead and try it" he said with a smile. I closed my eyes and picture chicken and purple Kool-Aid with watermelon. (**lol I bet y'all didn't see that coming) **I thought really hard for 10 seconds then I heard laughter. I opened my eyes and saw everybody at the table doubled over from laughter. I turned to Tech and he said" dude I can't believe you believed me, the food is up there." ,he said pointing to the front where kids were getting their food. It was like what you would see at an all you could eat buffet. I blushed and walked over to it to get my food.

I got my food and walked back to my seat scolding myself for 1 falling for Techs trick and 2 for not noticing giant food bar in the front. I sat down with my brothers again and was about to dig in when everyone started getting up. Confused I asked "what's everyone doing, is dinner over?" Lewis answered "no we are about to burn our food as an offering to the gods." He walked out and up to this big bond fire and put half his pizza into the fire. I came up behind him and put a slice of watermelon and a piece of chicken in. "I you can hear me, both of you, please claim me tonight. We then made are way back to the dining hall were we finished eating. Chiron made is way to the front and stamped his foot- wait not foot _hoof_ - getting everyone attention. When all eyes were on him he started talking. "We shall now all partake in the bond fire singalong and hopefully three of our new companions will see a sign from their godly parent." Everyone shuffled to the fire and sat in a three ringed circle. "well" ,I thought " this is it, its do or die, not really.

* * *

**oh boy, will Easy get claimed by one of his dads or will they forget about him. We shall find out in chapter four. Hoped you guys liked this chapter. ㈳3✌️**


	4. Chapter 4

**well now chapter 4 is up and I hope you all are happy with the story so far. Thanks for reading this book and you people are awesome. Noe on to Chapter 4**

* * *

When I made it to the circle all the kids were there. I saw Jessica and waved at her. She smiled and waved back with enthusiasm. I next saw Josh who had a look on his face that said"_you try to make a move on her and I will cut your throat."_ How did I know about the throat cutting part, because he made a cutting motion over his throat with his middle finger. I hope he doesn't rape me while "cutting my throat". Yea, I definitely do not like that guy. Who I didn't see was Annabeth, which was quite weird since she seemed to always hang out with Chiron. "Oh well" ,I thought turning my attention to the people getting ready for the sing along. We started of with what I guess was the regular campfire song because everyone knew it except me and my brothers. It went on for about 4 minutes then they switched to another song. This one was fast and upbeat with the guy on the guitar strumming like a mad man. After that song ended I saw Michael walk up to the lead singer and whisper in his ear. Every one had a confused look on their face as they murmured about what he could be saying. The lead singer face suddenly burst into a smile as he nodded his head ferociously. Michael walked up to me and said "time to shine." as the lead singer announced that I will be doing a solo with a song I wrote. I looked at Michael with hated written on my face as I walked to the center of the stage. the guitar guy handed me his guitar and took his seat in the crowd. I sat on a stool and stared at all the people who had their eyes on me. Then I took a deep breath and began to play:

**Disclaimer**: **I do NOT own this song that I am about to type. All credit goes to A Great Big World. The song is called Rockstar if you want to look it up on youtube.**

_There's a girl in the backyard bangin' on her drum_

_Sittin' in a junk pile laughing at the sun_

_Singin', "Ah ha ha, I just wanna be a rockstar."_

_There's a boy in the backseat singin' to the song_

_Playin' on the radio, knowing he's the one_

_Singin', "Ah ha ha, I just wanna be a rockstar."_

_Singin', "ah ha ha, I was born to be a rockstar!"_

_There's a girl in the tree top looking at the stars_

_Waiting for a touchdown comin' in from Mars_

_Thinkin', "Is there anybody out there?"_

_There's a boy thinking of her playin' his guitar_

_Searching for the answer buried in his heart_

_Thinkin', "Ah, ha ha, is there anybody out there?"_

_Singin', "Ah, ha ha, is there anybody out there?"_

_If there's a meaning can you show me a sign?_

_The more I look it just gets harder to find_

_The world is spinnin' and I wanna know why_

_And we're all getting older wishin' we were young_

_Hangin' on the memory of what we would become_

_Singin', "Ah ha ha, I was born to be a rockstar."_

_Singin', "Ah ha ha, I just wanna be a rockstar."_

_Singin', "Ah ha ha, I was born to be a rockstar!"_

_If there's a meaning can you show me a sign?_

_The more I look it just gets harder to find_

_The world is spinnin' and I wanna know why_

_And maybe we will never figure it out_

_I got a feelin' that's what life's all about_

_I'm learning anything is possible now_

_Take a ticket and get off the line [8x]_

_Singing, "Ah ha ha I just wanna be a rockstar." [4x]_

* * *

I finished singing and everyone clapped. Jessica and my brothers clapped the hardest. Even the Apollo kids clapped, and their dad was the god of music! I smiled and bowed then handed the guitar back to its owner and walked off the stage. Suddenly a fiery red glow casted across everyones faces. We all looked to see where it was coming from and found a glowing symbol above Michael and Techs head. It was a symbol of two hammers crossing each other with fire. That was Hephaestuse's symbol, both my brother have just been claimed. They both looked up and jumped in surprise. Then a smile broke out on Chiron's face as he said in a loud voice, "all hail Michael and Marcus, sons of Hephaestus!". i smiled and looked above my head only to find it empty. My face crumble and my shoulders sagged. Chiron noticed this and so did Jessica and my brothers. They all gave me a sad look but nobody else noticed since they were to busy congratulating my brothers on being claimed. Then Chiron stomped his hoof and said" on that note we will all disperse and get some sleep. Tomorrow we will commence in a game of capture the flag. So rest up and be ready. Everyone cheered at that except for me and my brothers because we had no idea what capture the flag was. I guess we will find out tomorrow.

While everyone was leaving Chiron, Jessica, and my brothers walked up to me. Jessica was the first to speak. "We're sorry that you didn't get claimed today, but one of these days it's bound to happen." "Yeah, she's right" said Tech with and optimistic smile. "Now lets all get some sleep for capture the flag tomorrow." Said Chiron. "ok" we all replied. "Oh and Easy" said Jessica right when I was about to walk away. "Yes" I sad with my eyebrows raised. "You have an amazing voice" she said, then walked up to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. She then scurried away to her cabin to get he beauty sleep on. "Come on Romeo get to the Hermes cabin." Michael told me with a smile. I nodded my head and headed in the cabins direction. Little did everyone know that Josh wasn't to far away in the shadows and saw everything. "you should not have done that Easy, now one day your going to have to pay. And it will be painful." Then he slipped away into the night.

* * *

After that night the days just flew by. Me and Jessica started hanging out more and more. We would take long walks on the beach and skip stone for hours a day, just getting to know each other better that day when we played capture the flag I got hit really hard and passed out. when I woke up Jessica was there with me and turns out she never left the infirmary the entire six hours I was unconscious. Most kids thought that Jessica dumped Josh for me but I knew that would never happen. Or so i thought.

one day while I was headed to the Aphrodite cabin to get Jessica for our daily walk all the Aphrodite kids were outside the door with their ear to every window and against the door. I walked up to the nearest on and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and when he saw me he paled. "What's going on in there?" I asked. The kid just put his finger to his lips to keep me quiet and put his ear to the window. I strained to hear what was going on when I heard Jessica's voice. It said "no you are not getting none of this, not now not ever!" Then I heard another voice and idealized it was Josh. He said "but baby we are suppose to be in a relationship and if I want to do it we are going to do it!" I instantly knew what they were talking about but I thought Jessica could handle it but that quickly changed when I heard her say "let go of me you jerk"

i pushed my way through the crowd to the door and turned the nob only to find it locked. I took a step back and slammed my shoulder into the door and it flew down with little resistance. Standing there was Josh and Jessica with wide eyes. Jessica was on the bed bent at a weird shape with Josh on top of her. I grabbed Josh by his collar and threw him into the nearest wall. He got up and and I hit him in the face again. He hit the floor holding his nose and looked at me with hatred in his eyes. "If you ever touch Jessica wrong or force her to do something she doesn't, I will end your life", I said Meaning every word. Jessica then walked up to him and slapped him saying, "Josh you are a selfish pig and I want nothing to do with you anymore. We are through" ,and she walked away dragging me along with her. Everyone was staring at us but we didn't care.

We walked strait up to Chiron who had just got there and we told him everything. When we were do he nodded his head and said "okay, Josh will be punished for what he has one and you guys are free to go. We both nodded and walked off.

We went to the beach to have our daily walk through the sand. "Thank you for saving me back there" Jessica said breaking the silence. Hey, I couldn't just stand there and watch my friend get violated in front of my eyes. "That's the thing Easy ,she said, maybe we could be more than friends." she said with a smile. "I mean not right now because of what just happened with Josh but maybe in the upcoming future. I looked at her and smiled. "I would love to" I said nearly bursting with joy. "okay then ,Jessica said looking at the setting sun, we should go to dinner before we are late." I nodded my head and we started walking to the dining hall.

* * *

**Uh oh now Easy is on Joshes bad side and he has stolen his girl. What will Josh do to get him back. You shall see in the upcoming chapters. Haha.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I don't have a lot to say except enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review. Thank you**

* * *

"I am not going to get any sleep tonight" ,I thought to myself as I twisted and turned for a few hours. I was still upset about what Josh did to Jessica last night. (**It was last** **night because it is 3:00 in the morning**) I went to the roof of the cabin to look at the stars because they usually calmed me when I was stressed. I was so deep in thought I didn't see the shadows carrying something till they were almost to the forest. There was five guys. Four of them had a struggling body in between them and the fifth person was just walking beside them laughing at the person struggle. When I looked closer my heart froze. Josh was the guy not holding the struggling body and the struggling body was Jessica! The other four I didn't know because but I guess they were Josh's goons. I waited till they were at the tree line then I jumped of the roof and chased after them.**  
**

I hid in the shadows watching as they pulled out flashlights and continued walking forward, but for some reason I could see them just fine without a flashlight. It looked like seeing through night vision. No doubt a gift from one of my fathers along with the black sword. They seemed to have gaged Jessica cause all I heard from her was muffled screams. All the guys were laughing and talking about how much fun they were going to have. "What are they talking about, what kind of fun are they going to have in a dark forest with Jessica " ,I thought to my self. (**sorry if Easy is a little thick, just trying to make the chapter longer) **then it hit me. They were going to rape her! I had to do something, so I just kept following them. They walked for another 4 minutes then stopped and tied Jessica to a tree with some rope they brought. they tied her so that she was standing straight up an facing them. Josh said he gets to go first and that the guys needed to keep watch. They four guys grumbled and walked away to do what was told. I knew I need to take out Josh's goons before I take him on so I slipped off to my first target

I saw the first guys flashlight then the shape of his body.(**no homo)** I walked right behind him and put him in a choke hold. He struggle for a minute then stopped. This happened with the other two but the fourth guy actually punched me in the nose before I put him out. Anyway, by time I got back to Josh he had already stripped Jessica till she only had he panties on. I heard Josh say "now that we are alone i can finally get what is owed to me because Jacob interrupted us last time." She looked him in the eyes and said "Jacob will get you for this and you will end up just like you did last time" I laughed quietly at the thought of me decking Josh again, but that quickly ended when he said "I guess now he has to die" ,then he went for her panties. I had to do something before he violated her so I said "Hey douche-bag with the small dick, step away from the pretty lady! The tree next to me started laughing and I jumped. From the bark came a pretty face of a girl, the it disappeared. I just shrugged it off and walked in to the flashlight.

When Josh saw me his eyes widened in shock, but then it switched into a smile. "Shame, looks like i'll have to kill you now." ,He said. " Brian, Devon, Derrick, Trank!" ,he screamed. I guess that was the name of his goons that I put out. He did this a second time, then a third, then a fourth. When he was done he looked at me in horror. "What did you do to them?" ,He asked. "The same thing I'm going to do to you" ,I said calmly. Josh then pulled out a wicked looking knife and made a "come hither" motion with his fingers. I charged at him at full speed trying to tackled him but had to stop and dodge when he swung his knife. I dodged his swings left and right, but could never get close enough to disarm him. Then Josh made a crazy swing and his knife got lodge in a tree. The tree yelped in pain which startled Josh. This gave me and opening so I jumped at him and begin to punch his face in. When I was done face was broken, bleeding, and he was unconscious.

I got up and walked over to Jessica who saw everything that happened. I untied the knot that kept her to the tree and she jumped into my arms. It was a great feeling until I remembered she had only her panties on. I pried her off of me and grabbed he clothes but quickly noticed they were torn and useless from Joshes brutality. I took off my shirt and put it on her. Since I was twice her size the shirt went all the way to her knees. We silently started walking when Jessica looked at me and said "I want t-" but she never finished because we heard some shuffling and wood snapping. We turned around I and saw an arch of grey coming strait at me. I was to late to realize or dodge the incoming knife that Josh threw. He must have gotten back up as we left. I braced myself for the pain but it never came. I opened my eyes and standing in front of me was Jessica. She had taken the knife for me.

She stumbled into my arms and I slowly set her on the ground. She looked at me with sad eyes but manage to smile through the pain. "I guess we're even then." ,she said with a weak laugh. "oh well Looks like I'm not going to make it through this one." ,she said with tears streaming down her face. "No, your going to be fine, I said with tears in my eyes, we'll get you some nectar and ambrosia and you'll be as good as new." I started to pick her up but she grabbed my arm and looked me strait in the eyes. "You'll have to go on without me." She said with a determined face. "I can't ,I said balling like a baby now, I'll never leave you, I love you and I can't love anyone else if you leave me." She looked at me and said" Easy, you have to let me go, but never give up on love because love will always find you. You have to promise me not to give up on love." I nodded my head slowly, not being able to speak because I would probably say no. Her breath started getting rapid then stopped all together. Her eyes were still open staring at nothing. I heard a twig snap and saw Josh still standing there, eyes wide with shock. Then he took off. I didn't chase after him because there was monsters in the forest and he had no weapon.

I picked up Jessica's perfect body and started walking.

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_

Her face was nothing short of flawless.

_Only need the sun when it starts to snow_

Her body was slender and had and hour glass shape.

_Only know you lover when you let her go_

Her skin was smooth to the touch.

_Only know your high when your feeling low_

And her hair was golden in the moon light.

_Only hate the road when your missing home_

But the only flaw there was was the fact she wasn't here for me to tell her this stuff.

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_And you let her go._

_Staring at the bottom of your glass_

_Hoping one day you'll make a dream last_

_But dreams come slow and they go so fast_

_You see her when you close your eyes_

_Maybe one day you'll understand why_

_Everything you touch surely dies_

_But you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Staring at the ceiling in the dark_

_Same old empty feeling in your heart_

_'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast_

_Well you see her when you fall asleep_

_But never to touch and never to keep_

_'Cause you loved her too much_

_And you dived too deep_

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_And you let her go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)_

_And you let her go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)_

_Will you let her go?_

_'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_And you let her go_

* * *

I carried her all the way to the big house and knocked on the door. A few seconds later Chiron answered, and when he saw Jessica he flinched. All he said was "Josh?". I nodded my head and his face saddened. "I knew that boy was no good but I didn't have the heart to tell Jessica, can you tell me what happened? So I told him everything. A few times I broke down crying but I managed to get out the part about her saving my life. Chiron stroked his beard a few times then said "I will gather everyone at the fire pit will you be able to tell the story again. I nodded my head and he walked off. A few seconds later a loud horn blew, waking everyone up.

after about ten minutes everyone was seated and ready. Jessica's body was lying on a table and everyone was staring at it with disbelief. Some even started crying. Chiron pointed to me and I started. By time I was done people were just balling. One of those people was me. Just then Josh's goons came out of the forest. All my tears dried up when I saw them and I started growling. I got up charged them. I punched the first guy in the face and sent him to the ground. I was about to hit the second guy when a voice in my head said "ENOUGH!". I froze instantly and all my anger faded. Then above me burn a symbol, then two symbols. The first one was the one a Hephaestus. The second one was one I didn't know. It was a bloody spear going through a boar. Everyone's eyes widen because they have never seen before A person with two symbols above their head. The Chiron snapped out of his shock and said "All hail Jacob, son of Hephaestus and Ares!" I finally got claimed.

* * *

**well guys that's chapter 5. I know it was sad and most if you cried but it should get better. Also I wanted to let you know that I will be taking more time to do my stories because as you have noticed my spelling and grammar is off. So that's for reading and there will be more chapters to come. Also the song that I use is not mine it is called Let Her Go by Passenger if you want to look it up on youtube.㈇7㈇6✌️㈳3 **


	6. A favor

**hello fellow friends I need a favor. I see that 75 people have read my book and i wanted to ask all my friends out there If you could please review. I need you to review because I need to know if I'm righting these stories to your liking or if you want to give me any ideas. Thank you for reading my book. ✌️ **


	7. Chapter 6

**hey friends I just wanted to say that I changes the book a little. Jacob and his brothers now come in a week after the battle for Manhattan and instead of Percy being gone for about a month he is gone for a year and piper Jason and leo don't come till later in the middle of the yea. This should make the book longer and easier to wright with everything in it. Thank for reading my book.**

* * *

I tried to sleep that night but I couldn't. the Ares cabin was full of snoring pigs and in the Hephaestus cabin the machinery was too loud. Also because I could not get my mind off of Jessica. The way she laughed, the way she smiled, and the way she walked was so hot. I need to thank Aphrodite for letting me at least talk to a girl like that. Anyway, I left the Hephaestus cabin and went to the top of the hill. since the camp was magic and it was summer outside, it was the perfect temperature to sleep outdoors . When I got to the top of the hill I laid down in the grass and looked up at the stars. They were beautiful tonight since I could see so many. "I miss you Jessica" ,I said out loud. "I bet you do" said a voice from behind me. I jumped up and flung myself around ready for a fight. But there was no need to because standing there was Annabeth.

"Oh, hey Annabeth." I said laying back down on the ground. Annabeth laid down next to me and pointed to a constellation that looked like a girl shooting a bow. "That constellation right there, she said, is a girl named Zoe Nightshade. she was one of Artemis's hunters when she got killed trying to fight her father, who is a titan, after being cut by a dragon." Annabeth then turned to me and said "she did it out of love for peace and for love for the gods.". She took a deep breath and continued. "Love works in mysterious ways and makes people do crazy stuff. What Jessica did for you was out of love and it must have been strong if she died for you." "Yea but why would she fall for me, I'm a nobody and she is a somebody?" , I asked turning to look at Annabeth. "I can think of a few reasons" ,she said looking at me from head to toe. I just laughed and turned my attention back to the sky.

It was quiet for a few minutes then Annabeth said "well I'm going to bed see you in the morning.". I just nodded and kept my eyes on the sky. Then I looked up and said "wait, were have you been, I haven't seen you that often you went to talk to Chiron. She turned around and told me "I usually go talk to Percy's mother in Manhattan. I just nodded again and watched her walk off. Then I looked at the sky one last time before falling into a nightmare filled dream. All I saw was the image of Jessica's dying body over and over.

TIME SKIP: 2 months

The dreams went on for two months. All i could see was Jessica's dying face over and over. I started getting less sleep. Waking up screaming Jessica's name and crying. After a week I started sleeping on the hill, kind of like a guard. I stopped talking to a lot of people. Only occasionally I'll say good morning to my brothers and Chiron but for the most part I would just nod my head at people. I got better at controlling my sword over the past two months and found out I could also do a sharp knife and a small caliber gun. Since the gun was magic it never ran out of bullets. One day some campers found Joshes boy all torn up and in shreds in the forest. It looked like a monster got to him after all. Well, he had what was coming to him. When they cleaned out Joshes stuff out from the cabin I found a picture of Jessica that I kept with me. I promised her that I would not give up on love but I haven't found anyone suitable. Most girls were snobs from the Aphrodite cabin that only wanted attention and others were just not for me. I thought I had failed Jessica and broke my promise until one day that all changed. I woke up with a start to the sound of a girl screaming. I jumped up and looked down the hill to see two people cuddling each other with what looked like a giant cat with a human face coming at them. I knew I had to do something because I didn't want anyone else dying in front of my eyes when I could do something about it. I thought sword and it appeared in my hands a split second later.

When I looked up I saw that both people were girls and one had three long claw marks on her leg. The other one was hugging her waiting for deaths cold grip. I had to act fast so I charged down the hill to get the monsters attention. It work and the monster came strait at me . It swung its paw and I ducked under it and sliced its side with my sword. You would thing it would pierce its side and the monster would hopefully die, but nope my sword bounced of its pelt with a shower of sparks. it threw me of balance a little but I managed to find it just in time to block the monsters powerful claws with my sword. the impact of its threw me into the air and I landed next to the girls. I looked at them both and they stared at me wide eyed. The one with the cut leg was really pretty but I couldn't let that distract me. I told the "get up to the top of the hill and scream down for help." They hesitated for a second the nodded. Then they hobbled up the hill slowly. All I had to do was stop the monster from getting to them till they reached safety.

i looked back at the monster and analyzed it. Its fur seemed sword proof and I couldn't cut it. Then when it roared and I saw pink flesh on the inside. All I had to do was get it in the mouth and it would die. "Easier said than done I bet, well here goes nothing" ,I thought and charged the monster. It swiped at me and I dodged it. It swiped again and I blocked it with my sword. This time I was ready and braced myself. When it hit I slid it off the flat of my sword away from me and while it was roaring I changed to my small caliber gun and shot 10 rounds of celestial bronze bullets into the mouth. It snarled and spit and roared in pain until it was to weak to move. It slowly started to turn to dust and when it was done I turned around.

I looked around to see the girls made it to the top of the hill where about a dozen campers were ready for battle. They started cheering but stopped suddenly and started screaming... turn around? To later to realize the warning I heard growls from behind me and when I looked the sphinx was half way done reforming. "Aw son of a mother" was all I could say before the sphinx swatted me into the air and I landed with a painful thud against the pine tree. Right before I passed out I saw half the kid run to fight the monster and the other half come racing toward me. Then everything went black.

I opened my eyes and i was in an all white void. I turned in every direction and it was all white. Then a voice behind me said "it's been a while Easy. I knew that voice anywhere and I turned around. Their standing behind me was Jessica along with my mother. With tears in my eyes I ran towards them and gave them both a hug. "You've gotten taller haven't you" ,my mom said after I let go. I just laughed and said "yea a few centimeters." then I turned to Jessica. "Wow, you look more beautiful than ever, but what am I doing here?" I asked. "Hades saw how depressed you were without me so he gave us an hour to talk to you after two months of pleading." Jessica said. I looked to the ceiling and sent a silent prayer to Hades saying thank you.

When I looked back at the two women they both had a smirk on their face. "What?" I asked. "the two girls that you saved earlier, you think the one with the bad leg is pretty don't you?" Jessica said raising an eyebrow. I blushed extra hard but you couldn't see it because because of my Skin color. I nodded my head and said "I'm sorry Jessica I did-" but Jessica cut me of with a hug. She then looked me in the eyes and said "don't be sorry, I already told you not to give up on love because it will always find you. I winched at the thought of Jessica dying in my arms. She noticed and put a hand on my face. "hey, look at me ,she said, me dying was not your fought, it was Joshes and now he is paying for it." She then leaned in and kissed me on the lips. This lasted for 2mis before my mom "coughed" and brought our attention back. "Sorry" ,we said at the same time.

Then a gong ranged and Jessica's and moms faces dropped. "That's our call to leave" mom said with a sad smile. "but you can't go I need you ,I said, both of you." "We will always be here" ,Jessica said pointing to my heart. Then they both started fading. "Don't forget ,my mom said, we love you and we are proud of you and don't give up on love." TheN they were gone and I came back to reality.

**Wow that was an intense chapter. Easy got to see Jessica and his mother, what a surprise. And is Easy falling for another girl? We will find out in the upcoming chapters Do stick around And please review.**


	8. Chapter 7

**not much to say except, here Is chapter 7 hope you like it and pleas review. Thank you.**

* * *

I woke up with so much pain in my chest that my eyes clouded over with red and I started screaming. Chiron and Annabeth came running in with and Apollo camper Right behind them. In the campers hand was what looked like a first aid kit but out he pulled a bunch of chocolate looking squares and a canteen with a golden brown liquid. Ambrosia and nectar, the healing food and drink of the gods. It us usually heals all wounds but if you eat too much of it you will literally burn up. They fed me a piece of ambrosia and gave me a swig of nectar and the pain slowly went away.

"What happened?" ,I asked. They all gave me a worried look but I was Annabeth that answered my question. "You got hit across the chest by the sphinx ,she said, monsters are not suppose to reform like that right after you stab it." "How long have I been out?" The Apollo camper answered this time. "Two days ,he said, you lost a lot of blood and it took me a while to get you stable. I stuck out my hand for him to shake it "Easy Moore" I said. He took my hand and shook it and said "Sam Carter." He was around 20 with blue eyes and sandy blond hair. I tried to sit up but the pain in my chest instantly returned and I laid back down and tried not to cry.

"Take it easy Easy ,Annabeth said, you still haven't recovered fully. "That would take another few days so try not to do anything strenuous or it will make the wounds worse." ,said Sam. "oh it's about time to change your bandages too" he said. I looked at my chest to find three blood soaked white bandages that went across my entire chest diagonally. When Sam removed the bandages I saw three long claw marks that went from the right bottom side of my rib cage and it ended at the top left shoulder. Sadly it hit my left nipple leaving a bloody hole where it use to be.

I clenched my teeth and squeezed my eyes shut really tight from the intense pain. The ambrosia and nectar helped a little because the cuts were starting to scab over. When he was done he said in a casual voice "oh I forgot to mention that you have three broken ribs, so your going to he in pain for a while." I looked at him like "no crap Sherlock" then turned my head to the ceiling. After a a few seconds of an awkward silence a knock came at the door. Chiron went to see who it was and came rolling back in with a smile. "there are two people here to see you. "he said. Then walked in the two girls that I somewhat saved from the monster Along with Michael, Tech, and Techs girlfriend. **(sorry I didn't mention that tech got a girlfriend in the last chapter. Totally slipped my mind. Oops.㈳3㈳7) **The two new girls we're both a light brown color with dark brown hair. The girl with the bad leg had grey eyes like Annabeth but hers were lighter, almost silver, where as her sister had just regular brown eyes.

We stared at each other for a few seconds analyzing our health. The girl with the bad leg was on crutches but the other girl was just fine, she only had a few scratches and bruises. "Hello"I said with a friendly tone breaking the silence. They all waved at me without looking me in the eye. They mostly starred at my cuts. "So what's up" I said trying to keep a casual tone. They tore their gaze away from my cuts and the girl without the crutches said "Sorry where are our manners, my name is May and this is my sister Dawn". Dawn waved at me with a small smile then quickly grabbed her crutch before she fell over.. "We just wanted to say thank you for saving us back there on the hill" May said. I smiled at them both and said, "well my name is Jacob but you can call me Easy, and that back on the hill was nothing. That's what we are trained to do."

Then I turned my attention to my brothers. "how do you feel Easy" said Michael. "Well to be honest it hurts like I don't know what" I said with a weak smile. "Doc over there ,I said pointing to Sam, told me it's going to take a few days to recover. Dawn then mumble something that none of us heard. "Can you repeat that please." I asked. "I'm sorry" she said. "For what?" I asked. "If i hadn't gotten my leg clawed we would not have gotten stuck at the bottom of the hill and you wouldn't have had to save us and get hurt and end up in this painful state" she said breaking down into tears. Then she turned around and left before I could say anything.

"I looked at Sam and asked "Can I go after her and tell her it's not her fault. "No ,he said, if you move around you could reopen your cuts and lose more blood than you already have. I looked at May with pleading eyes and she nodded her head and went to go talk to her. That's basically how the day went from then on. Me and my brothers and Techs girlfriend talked some more and I told them about meeting mom andJessica. they were surprised and was about to start asking questions but then they has to leave for dinner and then go to sleep. May and Dawn never came back that night so I would have to wait till morning. "Well goodnight" I said to no one in particular. The I fell asleep.

TIME SKIP: 1 week later

I was finally getting out of the infirmary that day and I couldn't wait. The wounds and broken bones healed thanks to ambrosia, nectar, Sam, and a LOT of patience. Now I had three long scars along my chest that couldn't heal because if I ate any more godly medicine I would be a smoking pile of ash. May and Dawns wounds also healed very well and they were claimed a few nights ago by Demeter god of harvest. Over the past week they stopped by everyday and we got to know each other better. Also if I could mention, Dawn is seriously hot one you hey to know her. She has a great smile and laugh that could bring you out of any depression.

My thoughts about her were interrupted when Sam came in and told me I could go. I stood up and shook his hand then left. When I got outside it felt great. Autumn was coming soon and kids would be leaving to go to school. That included me. Turns out that Dawn and May would also be going to the same school as me. The school is called HAST. I don't know why they call it that but it just is. I started walking toward the training room to practice my sword skills because being restricted for so long left me full of energy. Along they way I ran into Dawn. "Hello" I said. She smiled at me and said "hey Easy, where you going." I pointed to the training hall and she nodded. "Can I join you" she asked with pleading eyes. "Sure" I said with a smile. A few kids 5 feet away gasped because its been so long since I last smiled. Then I started walking again with Dawn right beside me.

When we reached the training hall no one was there. "so do you want to go first or can I" ,I asked pointing at the dummies. "I will" ,she said pulling her sword from its resting place. Then she attacked the dummies. She is probably the first Demeter kid I have ever seen with such amazing sword skills. She decapitated the first dummy then spun around and sliced the second dummy in half. She then thew her sword the third dummies head then grabbed it out and swung he sword in a wide arch to hit another dummy but ended up getting it caught on one behind her.

"tisk tisk" ,I said shaking my head. "What?" She asked turning to look at me. "Your dead now because your arches when you swing you sword are to wide" I said. "Well can you do better?" She asked with a smile. I just smiled back and said "how about you dual a actual person." She nodded her head and pointed to the rack of weapons. "Oh I don't need to get a weapon from there because I got one right here" I said and my sword appeared in my hand. Her eyes widen and she asked "how did you do that?". "A gift from my father Ares." I said. "but I thought you were a son of Hephaestus." She said with a confused face. "My mother slept with both Hephaestus and Ares". I said. "Oh" was all she said. "Well let's get started" I said walking to the mat.

We both got into our fighting stances and circled each other for a few seconds. Then Dawn charged at me going full speed. I blocked her first and second strike then using a little force pushed he back. She stumbled a little but regained her balance. "Don't go easy on me Easy because I'm a girl." I gave,her a "are you sure" because I could remember all the times I have broken or bruised a body part on the mat."Aw you look so cute when you make that face" she said then her eyes widen and she asked "did I say that out loud." I nodded, blushing from the comment, but I didn't let that faze me. "Let is continue shall we." I said. Dawn nodded And we started again. By time we were done Dawn had ended up on the mat several times. "Well I guess that enough for today" I said making my sword disappear into my hand. Dawn nodded and began walking away but tripped on a dummy that fell over and started a had fall to the ground.

I tried to catch her but missed and fell on top of her. We looked into each others eyes, her light gray ones were very pretty and I couldn't help but stare at them. Then a cough came from the front door. Standing there was May with a smile on her face. "Oh hi May" was all I could say as I got off of Dawn and helped her up. "Am I interrupting something?" She said with a smile and an eyebrow raised. "Nope nothing" said Dawn and as she walked towards her sister and dragged he out of the door. "Bye Easy see you later" she said over he shoulder. Then they were gone. I stayed there for another hour and practiced with the dummies then left to go walk on the beach. I wanted to take some time and think about Dawn and me. Little did I know that Dawn was going to do the exact same thing and was thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

**well that was an intense chapter. Is a flame starting in between Easy and Dawn. Is Easy finally getting over Jessica's death and falling for Dawn. Find all this out in the upcoming chapters so stick around and please review. Thank you.**


	9. Chapter 8

**hi friends please review I am getting none at all. It would really help my stories. Thank you and enjoy the chapter**

* * *

I made my way down to the beach and begin walking along the surf. I was looking at my all black Allstars that I was wearing with black cargo shorts and a black t-shirt. I was so deep in thought that I didn't see Dawn coming the other way until I walked right into her. Since I was bigger Dawn fell backwards and I landed on top of her. "We really need to stop doing this" I said. "Yea ,she said, you are really heavy" I laughed and got off of her. "Sorry I wasn't paying attention because I was thinking" I said while helping her. She started brushing herself off and I decided to help but stopped when my hand accidentally hit her right boob. She yelped and kicked me between the legs which set me to the ground. Dawn was burning with embarrassment and asked "why did you do that!". "Ow, it was and accident, ow, I was trying to help brush the sand off, ow, that really hurt" was my answer."I'm sorry Easy I overreacted a little" she said. ""No, no, it's alright" I said getting up and holding my "boys". "I think I will go lay down for a while." Then I limped away. I got to my usual sleeping spot at the top of the hill and laid against the tree. After a while a sudden drowsiness came over me and I fell asleep.

I woke up a few hours later with a heavy feeling on me. Not like a depressed feeling but a feeling you get when someone falls asleep on you while on a road trip. I look to my left and leaning against my shoulder is Dawn. She looked so adorable when she slept I didn't want to wake her, so I let her sleep. After about five minutes she slowly woke up and I said "good afternoon sleepy head." she jumped a little and looked around. Her eyes finally stopped when she reached my face. "Oh Easy uh, hi how's it goin" she asked. "Good" I said. "So care to explain how you ended up asleep on my shoulder" I asked. "Oh about that ,she started, I came up here to apologize about kicking you but you were sleeping so I sat down and waited till you woke up. I must have fallen to sleep also." I nodded slowly then stood up. "Well we should get to dinner. I helped her up then we both started walking down the hill to get something to eat.

We sat together at lunch and talked the entire time. It was a little embarrassing considering we just "slept" together. Then came the campfire. It started off as usual with its crazy song but this time it was going to be different. I walked up to the lead singer and he didn't say anything and neither did any one else. The guitar guy ,who name is Malcolm, handed me the guitar and I sat on the stool. Everyone's eyes were on me but my focus was was on the stars and my thoughts were on Jessica then I looked to Dawn thinking about the fun times we had in the past week and a half. Then I started singing.

** Disclaimer: I do not own the song I am about to type. It is called All of Me by John legend if you want to look it up on youtube.**

_What would I do without your smart mouth?_

_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_

_You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

_What's going on in that beautiful mind_

_I'm on your magical mystery ride_

_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

_My head's under water_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, oh_

_How many times do I have to tell you_

_Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_

_The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_

_You're my downfall, you're my muse_

_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_

_I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

_My head's under water_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, oh_

_Give me all of you_

_Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_

_Risking it all, though it's hard_

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you_

_I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, oh_

* * *

When I was done everyone clapped and a few cried. They all knew who I sung that song for and were deeply touched. Even Dawn and May cried because over the week when they visited me while I was hurt I told them about Jessica. I stood up and gave the guitar back to Malcolm and he patted me on the shoulder. I made my way through the crowd to Dawn. Hoping that she wouldn't kick me in the balls again I gave her a kiss on the lips because I finally found my answer. I was in love with Dawn. She seemed a little suprised at first but she then returned it. Everyone cheered and clapped and after a few seconds we stopped. Then we all dispersed and went to get some sleep.

"Goodnight" I said to Dawn. "actually Easy is it okay if I sleep with you tonight?" She asked. I raised an eyebrow. "Not like that ,she said punching me on the arm, ever since I got here I've been having bad dreams about the sphinx, but when I went to sleep next to you earlier I didn't have any bad dreams. So I was wondering if I could sleep with you because I don't want the dreams to come back." I nodded my head knowing were she was coming from because it took me a few weeks to get over my mothers death, then she grabbed my hand And we made our way up the hill to my sleeping spot. We laid down and I just closed my eyes when a cold gust of wind blew through. Since it was close to fall the nights were getting colder. "Easy I'm cold" said Dawn. She scooted into me with her face in my chest and I wrapped my arms around her. "Goodnight Easy" said Dawn with a yawn. "Goodnight" I said. Then I fell to sleep and slept the best I ever had.

* * *

**Yes! Dawn and Easy are together now. I know the chapter was a little short but the other ones should be better. Please don't forget to review and thank you all for reading.**


	10. Chapter 9

TIME SKIP : 2 months

Me, Dawn and Annabeth were standing on top of the hill waiting for May. Two months have past and since me and Dawn had started dating, and I must say it was the best two months ever. We spent out time training with each other or just relaxing and talking. Other times I was working on my World War Two P-50 airplane that I was building from scratch ,which I am just about done with. Dating Dawn had brought back a happy side that a lot of people haven't seen since the death of Jessica. Now two months later it is time to go to school. It will be Dawn, May, Annabeth, Chiron, and me all going too HAST. Chiron works there as the sophomore history teacher. May Dawn and I would be starting as sophomores but Annabeth would be starting as a junior since she was 16. Finally May came trudging up the hill with all her stuff packed since we would be staying in HASTs dorms. My brothers were going to college since they both turned 18 over the summer and got excepted into Perdue to be engineers.

"You ready?" ,I asked. "As ready as I'll ever be" replied May. Then we made our way down to the camp van that would be taking us to the city then the school. the school was only a few miles into the city and it was huge so it couldn't be missed easily. We all crammed into the back seat and the vehicle started forward. "So did I tell you the great news?" I asked. "What?" All the girls asked at once. "I am almost done with the plane" I said with a big smile. "That's great" said Dawn. "When will we be able to see it" May asked. "When I melt down some celestial bronze and make a few thousand bullets out of it. Then I'm going to infuse some magic in it so it will be like my gun and not run out of bullets." "Cool" said Annabeth with an impressed look on her face.

Then the car stopped in front of the school where kids were starting to file into. We all got out of the car and looked at the building for about five minutes. Then we all started walking to the front door. We walked up to the front desk and they asked each of our names. Then they gave us our schedule for tomorrow and our dorm room numbers and keys. I said goodbye to the three girls and headed to the boy dorms. I was in room 183 and found it with little difficulty because it was on the first floor. I put my key in the lock and turned it and pushed open the door. When I walked in my mouth dropped open from shock. Sitting on the bed was a girl and a guy and they were going at it. Like **seriously** going at it. They both stopped and pulled the cover over themselves. "Sorry!" I yelled and stepped out of the room so they could get situated.

After a few minutes I heard a "Come in" and I opened the door. The couple were sitting on the bed holding hands. "Sorry about that I didn't mean to walk in on you like that." I said. "No it's okay, this is also your dorm so you could have waled right in not knowing what going on." "You could have joined us also if you wanted." Said the girl looking me from head to toe. I was wearing a blue t-shirt with blue jeans and a grey hoodie. Her boyfriend looked at her and she just laughed and said "kidding, I was kidding." Then she got up and said "I have to get back to my dorm before they notice I'm gone." She gave the guy a kiss and walked out, but not before winking at me. I watched her go then turned back to the guy sitting on the bed.

I stuck my hand out and said"Easy Moore." He shook my hand and said Max Wellington , and what type of name is Easy." I laughed and said "its a nickname that I have, my real name is Jacob.". "Oh" was the only thing he said. We sized each other up Looking for any signs that we could be friends or enemies. Max had brown hair with brown eyes. He was a little pail but had good muscle tone. But in the last two month I had built up more muscle so now I was just a dark mass of muscle on legs. "So do you want the bed by the wall or by the window." said Max breaking the silence. "Well ,I said, considering you just took your girlfriends innocence on the bed by the wall I'll take the bed by the window." Max laughed and said "oh don't worry, I took her innocence long ago during the summer. They let you stay here over the summer if you want to." "Your girlfriend got a name" I asked. Yeah,her name is Asia ,he said, do you have one?" I nodded and said, "her name is Dawn, and she goes here." He nodded his head slowly and laid down on the bed.

"do you wanna meet her?" I asked. He sat up and thought about it before saying "Sure". I threw all my bags on the bed and walked out the door with Max right behind me. We snuck to the girls dorm and I started looking for Dawns room. Her dorm number was 312 so we went to the third floor and found it. I knocked and a few seconds later she opened the door. "Easy!" She cried and pulled me in along with Max, then shut the door behind her. I looked around and saw three beds with two already taken by some girls with surprised faces. "Girls ,Dawn said, this is my boyfriend Easy I was talking about." We waved at each other and one girl said "Dawn when you told us he was hot you didn't mention he was this hot" I blushed and decided to talk. "Hello girls my name isn't legally Easy it is Jacob and this is my friend Max." Max waved and the girls waved at him. "Well Easy and Max meet Unique and Shannon." said Dawn.

Unique was skinned with long dark hair and hazel eyes. Shannon was a little thicker but not fat and had dirty blond hair with electric blue eyes. "So what bring you two here?" Asked Unique. "Well I already met Maxes girlfriend so I decided to let him meet you." "And how did you meet his girlfriend so fast when we've been here about thirty minutes" asked Dawn. "he can't tell you that" said Max quickly. "And why not" asked Dawn. I looked at Max and he looked at me. Then I went over to Dawn and whispered what happened in her ear. Her eyes widened and she trine not to laugh. Then her face went calm and she nodded.

"Well, it's around dinner time so want to go get something to eat." I asked and everyone nodded. "I know a cool place a few blocks from here." Said Shannon. We all left the room then I remember "oh we should probably go get May and Annabeth." I said. We all headed to their rooms but it would take a while because the dorms were split up into the different grade so the sophomores were in a different part of the courtyard than the juniors. When we found both of them we started heading to the place that Shannon knows. "So what is the name of this place?" I asked breaking the silence. "Shawn's family food" said Shannon. Then we continued in silence.

When we got there it turned out to be an all you can eat buffet. We had a good time. We all laughed and joked. Sadly it was 9:00 and curfew was at ten. We got up and left. On the way to the dorms we were a little more talkative then when we came. When we got to the dorms we all said our goodbyes and went to get some sleep. it was the first time in a while that Dawn wasn't there with me. I laid down in my be and closed my eyes. A few minutes later I was fast asleep.


	11. Chapter 10

The next day I woke up to a very loud ringing. I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. after a few seconds the ringing stopped and Max started to wake up. "Mornin" I said. He did a "what's up" head nod and got his towel and went to take a shower. I went through my suit case and found an outfit for school. I picked a black shirt that said sports are my life on it and a pair of jeans with my black AllStars. After a few minutes Max came out of the bath room and I went in. I took of my shirt and looked n the mirror. The scars were still there and the wouldn't go away anytime soon. I got into the shower and washed myself until I was raw. The first impression is how people determine what you are so mines had to be great.

when I came out Max was sitting on the bed on his phone. I had my pants on but not my shirt because I needed to apply deodorant. "Hey I was won"- but he didn't finish because he saw my scars. "Bro what happened to you" he asked. "car accident" I said then quickly put on my shirt. "So I was wondering ,Max said continuing, football season was coming up and you seem like a guy who could really play. "Na I said, plus I thought that you had to sign up as a freshman first?" ,I asked. "I know but I can talk to coach about it and see if you could come to one of our practices." he said. I thought about it for a second then nodded my head. Max face broke out into a smile then said "come on let's get to class." We walked across the campus to the school ground were kids were starting to go.

my first class was English which I had by myself. When I walked in everyone was sitting and talking to each other. I sat way in the back and put my head down. After a few minutes the teacher came in and she closed the door behind her. The class got quiet and she started. "Hello class, my name is and welcome to sophomore year ,she said, today we have a new student. She pointed to me and everyone turned around. "Please come to to the front of the class and tell us about yourself." I waalked to the front of the class and looked at everyone. Hello ,I said, my name is Jacob Moore and I was born in California but was brought and raised here since I was five. A small group of kids started laughing and one said "nerd." "Thank you and you may take your seat now" said said.

I started walking back to my seat but halfway there a kid stuck his foot out and I stumbled. Without hesitation I turned around and slammed the kids face into the table causing it to instantly bleed. He groaned a little as I sat down and raised his hand. The teacher pointed to him and he said "May I get a tissue my nose is bleeding."Yes you may, please hurry." He grabbed him a tissue and sat back down. Nobody looked at me except this one very small girl. She was real skinny and had bright green eyes wavy dark hair. I waved at her and she blushed and waved back. After an hour of learning and being bored it was finally time to switch classes. My next class was history with Chiron and both Unique and Shannon.

I made it there with with a couple of minutes to spare. I went in and saw that both Unique and Shannon were already there. They waved me over and I sat down behind them. They both turned and faced me with smiles on their face. "So how did your first class go." Asked Unique. I tilted my hand back and forth making an "okay" hand sign. Then Chiron came in and the class started. **(I will not go through any of the classes unless something important happened) **Another hour later the class was done and it was lunch time. I was on my way to the lunch room when I heard crying. I walked down an empty hallway and turned a corner. There was a group of girls standing in a half circle in a corner with a girl on the floor crying.

I walked up right behind them quietly and heard one girl say "your a nobody and you should just die." This made me mad so I said "hey leave her alone." The girls turned around and when they saw me their eyes widened. "And who are you" asked one girl. That's none of your business, but I think you should go because I have a sudden urge to tell someone important about this incident. The girls all scurried away and I walked up to the girl in the corner. Then I walked up to her and said "Hey come on and get up." If it was possible she managed to curl into a tighter ball. "Hey I'm not going to hurt you, I don't like bullies either." She looked up and I was met by two big bright green eyes.

"Aren't you that girl from my English class?" I asked. She slowly nodded her head and I smiled. "So what's your name". She mumbled something that I didn't quite hear. "What was that" I asked. "Lilly" she said. I smiled and took he hand to help her up. "Well Lilly you look hungry, do you have money for some lunch. She slowly shook her head an said "No". "Then lunch is on me.", I said. She looked at me with wide eyes and said " oh you don't have to do that." I smiled and said "Yeah I do" then motioned for he to follow me. We made our way to the lunchroom in silence and since everyone was at lunch already the hall ways were empty.

We made it into the cafeteria and walked into the lunch line. I asked Lilly "what would you like to eat." And she picked a burger with fries. I got the same thing and paid for both of our lunches. The I looked above the crowd and found my friends at a table in the corner. I grabbed Lilly's hand and said "follow me". She blushed deep red and fast walked to keep up with my long strides. I made it to the table and we both sat down. I nodded to everyone and gave Dawn a kiss on the cheek. "Hey ,she said, what took you so long?" "I had to help Lilly with some bullies, oh everyone meet Lilly, Lilly meet Dawn, May, Unique, Shannon, Annabeth, Max, and Asia. They all waved at Lilly and Lilly waved back. After that we all ate and talked and had fun. Lilly finally came out of her shell and started talking to everyone with everyone. She was really cool and funny once you get to know her. "Oh Easy, I talked to coach and he said that the football season was starting early and they need a few extra people so he said come out tomorrow during practice and show him what you got." Max said. I nodded my head and kept eating.

As quickly as it started lunch was over. We all said our goodbyes and left. I had engineering after lunch and I instantly new I would pass the class. We spent most of the day going over safety procedures and learning about each other. My next two classes were math and science. I had math with Dawn and science with May and Lilly. Those classes blew by quickly and with little excitement. My last class of the day was swimming and I dreaded it. If I had to swim that means everyone would see my scars. At least I had it with Max. I made my way down to the pool room and walked through the double doors. Inside were kids sitting on bleachers talking and laughing. I sat with i looked around and saw Max sitting with Lilly. I sat with them and we talked for a few minutes.

after about 5 minutes a teacher walked in. She was about 20 with red hair and brown eyes. Not to mention she was really pretty. "Okay class we my name is and today we will start off with getting to know each other. Everyone stood up and gave their name and what they like to do. When it came to be my turn I stood up and said "Hi everyone, my name is Jacob Moore but my friends call me Easy And my favorite thing to do is play football." Then I sat down and the "getting to know each other" continued. After another ten minutes it came to the point that I dreaded. "Okay class we have another 30 mins until we need to go so you are allowed to have free swim." Said . Everyone cheered except for me Because I really didn't want everyone to see my scars. But I just sucked it up and acted like a man about it.

All the guys went into the locker room and changed. I was the first to get changed so I left quickly and nobody really noticed. I walked out to see that half the girls were already dressed. They all turned and when they saw my scars they gasped. "What happened to you" asked a girl who I think name was Sarah. "Car accident ,I said, a truck hit the car and left these scars across my chest. "All the girls gave me sympathized looks hut I ignored them. Who I couldn't ignore was Lilly's big eyes I that followed me into the pool. After a few seconds she finally jumped in and swam over to me. She splashed me with a giant wave of water and laughed. I cracked a smile and splashed her back.

We did this for a few minutes then got Max to join us in a swim race. Lilly beat us both because she was such a powerful swimmer and it looked like she just glided through the water. When it was time to go we all got out of the water. Half the boys and all the girls except for Lilly and Max stared at my scars. the girls that knew my "story" told the other girls, so they all gave me sad looks. I made my way into the changing room and switched into of my clothes and walked out. Me, Max, and Lilly all waited until the bell rang and we left To go find our friends. We found them at the front of the school and we started walking to the dorm rooms. I heard Unique say to Dawn "tell him now" and I turned and looked at them. "Tell me what?" I asked. Dawn looked at me and burst out crying.

I hugged her and waited a minute until she stopped. "What's wrong" I asked. " Dawn got herself and said "their was a guy I use to go out with when I was 13 at a summer camp. today I was walking through the hallway and someone slapped my butt. I turned around and he was standing right there With huge smile on his face. He said "hey baby haven't seen you in a while." I slapped him and said that I wasn't his baby and I wanted nothing to do with him and that I was going out with someone. He said "we'll see about that" and left. "What's his name" I asked. "Devon" she said. I had an instant flashback to the kid who tried to trip me and remembered his name was Devon. I laughed and everyone looked at me crazy.

"Sorry ,I said, it's just that he is n my English class and earlier he tried to trip me but I flattened his face against the desk." "That was you ,asked Max, he was telling everyone it was an accident. "Well looks like I will have to do a lot more damage than before." I said walking to the boys dorms. Dawn grabbed my hand and said "don't Easy, I don't want you to get in trouble." I nodded and said "okay, I'll see y'all later I need to freshen up from swimming. They nodded their heads and I gave Dawn a kiss before walking off with Max. We walked into our dorm room and I got into the shower. After 10 minutes I got out and dried off. I put on some shorts but no shirt because it was hot out. I came out of the bathroom and flopped on my bed to rest while Max took a shower. he usually takes about thirty minutes so it would be a while.

After a few minutes of listening to Max sing in the shower a knock came at the door. I walked over to it and opened It. Asia was standing their with a smile and said "Hey Easy, is Ma-" but she didn't finish. Her eyes were trained on my chest and I remembered I wasn't wearing a shirt. She reached her hand out an dream her fingers over my scars. It tingled but I didn't pull away. "What happened to you?" She asked. "An accident" I said, then I slowly removed her hand from my chest. "So what are you doing here" I asked. "I just came to see if Max would like to take a walk with me" she said pushing past me into the room. "He's in the shower right now" I said grabbing a shirt to put on. "You don't have to do that" she said quickly. I laughed and put the shirt back down.

"So how did you get all those muscles" she asked. "Hard work and training." I said. "I like them" Asia said running her fingers over my stomach and arms. I gently grabbed both of her hands and said "don't, I already have a girlfriend.". She gave me a pouty face and said "darn I was hoping for some fun". "Don't you Have Max?" I asked. "Yeah but he always only uses me for his urges and when he needs to feel good about himself." she said. I did not see that coming. From the time I spent with Max he seamed like a really cool dude to hangout with. then again that was only like 2 days. "So if you don't like him why do you date him" I asked. Her head dipped and she sighed. "My family has had some financial problems and his family is rich, so by me dating him they help my family".

It got real quiet and that's when I noticed that the water in the bathroom had stopped. Suddenly Max opened the door with a gun in his hand And Pointed it at Asia. Where he got the gun from, I don't know, but I do know that I couldn't let him her Asia. "So you don't love me, your just doing it for the money" he asked. "No it's not like that ,said Asia, I did love you but then you started using me for your own selfish reasons." Max got real silent but he still had the gun trained on Asia. "Bro ,I said, just put the gun down and nobody gets hurt. "No Easy, I I can't have her than no one will!" , he screamed theN pulled the trigger. Faster than I thought possible, I made my sword appear and deflected the bullet into the bathroom mirror causing it to shatter.

People outside the dorm room heard the shot and stated screaming and running. I tackled Max and yanked the gun away from him. But not before he managed to pull the trigger again and the bullet caught me in the stomach. I filched but manage to hold Max down until the guards came and took him. Then I passed out from the loss of blood. I opened my eyes to see nothing but white. I remember the last time this happened and I turned around to fined my mom and Jessica with behind me with smiles on their faces. I ran up to them and gave them a hug. "You just can't keep out of trouble can you?" Said Jessica. I laughed and gave them another hug.

"so hades let you talk to me again." I asked. "Yes, but sadly now you are in a coma ,mom said with a sad face, but it is not your time to die. The gods need you and it will bee soon." But for now enjoy the rest of the school year and make Dawn happy" Jessica said. "I will" I replied. Hen they started to disappear and I waved goodbye to them. I looked at my hands and they began to fade. I closed my eyes and braced myself to become conciouse.


End file.
